


Polaroids

by MamaG



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaG/pseuds/MamaG
Summary: Alex and Henry’s son prepares to meet the Queen for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished this book this week and this little scene as been following me around for days. I know it’s such a romantic book and this really isn’t that, so I’m not sure if people read stuff like this for this fandom. If it turns out you do I have some ideas for the actual meeting I could throw together.
> 
> As always I’m nervous and my hurl at any moment.
> 
> Also very American sorry if the vernacular is not what it should be.

Artie held the Polaroid camera up to his eye and pointed it at his sister who was sitting prettily in Henry’s lap her dress sweeping across his knees,and took the picture.He caught it as it slowly slid out and held it still while it developed (contrary to popular belief, it was Polaroids official stance that their pictures absolutely should not be shook).

Alex elbowed him from his other side, “You nervous, bud?”

Artie only nodded from where he sat sandwiched between both his dads in the town car and raised the camera to take a picture of Alex.

“It’ll be ok, honestly if you can handle Grammy Claremont than you’re going to be able to handle Great Gran, no problem.”

“But isn’t she, like, the Queen?” He let out a sigh and took another picture, this time of the back of the drivers head. “And it’s weird I’ve never met her before now, right? That’s weird.”

Alex and Henry gave each other a meaningful glance over the top of Artie’s head. 

“It’s just taken Gran sometime to get used to the idea of our family, Artie, that’s all,” Henry told him, the corner of his lip pinching as he ruffles the boys hair and then lets his hand fall to rest on Alex’s shoulder over the back of the seat. “Plus, you’ve got your camera.” 

The Polaroid camera all started when Artie was feeling a bit put out by all the cameras and paparazzi so June gave it to him for his 5th birthday saying “now you can take their pictures right back,” and now 4 years later it’s become something of a security blanket that he always keeps with him on a strap around his neck and only actually snapped pictures to commemorate a moment or when he was nervous.

“Yeah,” Artie sighs now, “it just feels like... I dunno...like she already doesn’t like me. What if she throws me in the dungeons or something?” He snaps another picture of all their feet in a line on the floor of the car, and another of the bow in his sister’s hair.

“She’s not going to throw you in the dungeon. Trust me if she was going to throw anyone in a dungeon she would have thrown me in there long ago,” while Alex had meant to make him laugh it seemed to have the opposite effect, making his eyebrows come together in a concerned fashion. Henry surreptitiously flicks Alex in the shoulder and tuts. 

“Gran isn’t throwing anyone in a dungeon Artie,” he says, “and it’s absolute nonsense that she won’t utterly adore you. Face it Art, you’re charming.” 

“But Charles and Violet have tea with her every Sunday and they say she’s always telling them to sit up straight,” he says “and those two have the straightest backs I’ve ever seen!”

“That’s only because they’re your Uncle Phillip’s kids,” Alex says offhandedly, he gets another shoulder flick for that.

“I’ll tell you what Art,” Henry says, “if she’s unkind to you or makes you feel bad at all we can leave straight away and you’ll never have to see her ever again.”

“Really?” He asks eyes bulging in surprise.

“Really. How about this: if you feel like leaving at any time you just tap your nose like this,” he says laying a finger to the side of his nose and tapping it twice, “and Papa and I will get us all out of there faster than you can say God Save the Queen. Sound like a plan?”

Artie’s face splits into a relieved grin and he nods his head enthusiastically.

Alex let’s out a breath and mumbles just under his breath, “Am I allowed to tap my nose too?” He catches Henry’s finger before they can flick him a third time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie meets the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things about this chapter. I’m sort of afraid this will be disappointing, sorry if it is. It didn’t come together as I thought it would.
> 
> Grammy is Ellen and Nan is Catherine just in case it isn’t obvious. 
> 
> I have Artie using some British vernacular here because I think he would use it to try to endear himself to his Gran.
> 
> As always I’m nervous about posting and may hurl.
> 
> Also still very American.

By the time they pull up to the palace Artie is taking pictures so rapidly the film had to be changed twice. 

“Artie,” Alex says as he takes his third photo of Buckingham “take it easy with the pictures that’s the last roll. Everything’s going to be fine. We’re going to be just fine.” This last part he seemed to say more to himself than anyone else.

“Alright family meeting,” Henry says as the car comes to a stop. “We are all to be on our best behavior and everyone is to use their manners,” He gives Alex a pointed look which is met with an eye roll. 

Henry would rather die than admit it but this meeting felt heavy with importance. He so badly wanted the children to make a good impression because he knew, _he knew_ , that if they didn’t it would not just reflect poorly on him and Alex, but on all queer parents everywhere in the eyes of his grandmother. That Gran could use this one moment as another bullet point on her list of reasons why people like him shouldn’t have families.

He hated that he felt this way and struggled to shove the feeling out of mind. Reminding himself for not the first time, it’s her problem, hers.

“But also,” Henry continues, “remember the family motto. Say it with me.”

“Be kind but take no shit.” They all say in unison.

Artie was allowed to curse but never at school, in the homes of his friends, or in the presence of Henry’s family (Bea excepting), just as long as he used them correctly and in the right context.

“Right then. Off we go.” Henry said adjusting his daughter while he stepped out of the car.

They were greeted by Bea and Catherine who rushed to meet them, Artie sprinting to be caught in a hug by his Aunt. Then he leaned heavily into her side.

After everyone had been thoroughly hugged and greeted Catherine couldn’t help but say, “Oh Henry, are absolutely positive you wouldn’t like us to go in with you? Just for support.”

“Yes, mum we will be just fine. I think it’ll be best if it’s just the four of us.”

“But if you hear sounds of a struggle please come save us,” Alex says, but winks at Artie to let him know he’s only joking who attempts to look amused but it comes off looking like a grimace. 

The truth is this all feels too familiar, and it’s putting him on edge. He doesn’t like putting his kids in a situation like this, even if it meant their was shadow of a possibility of having a functioning relationship with her, which he wanted if only for Henry’s sake. It doesn’t help that he can feel both Henry and Artie’s own anxieties clinging to the air around him.

Having affirmed again that they would like to do this on their own, they took a collective breath and entered the palace.

***

Before heading into the room they sequestered themselves right outside the door, “Alex, take Ellie for me, would you?”

“Gladly, c’mere Ellie boo.” He said thankful to be able to have some sort of barrier between him and the Queen even if it was a toddler.

“Artie,” Henry started bending down to look him straight in the eye “Be confident. Be yourself, you shrink for no one, not even a Queen. Remember the nose tap and we’re out, no questions asked.”

“Yes. Right. Ok.” He replied, lifting the camera to take a picture of Henry’s face. 

Henry grabbed both Artie and Alex by the hand and they went in together. 

By the time they entered the sitting room the Queen was already seated, stirring her tea and petting an ancient pug who sat, manically licking his paws in her lap. An elaborately adorned cane leaning against the arm of her chair.

“Oh, there you are Henry, I thought I would die waiting on you!” She grumped when she saw them. In truth they were only a few minutes late which, quite frankly, might as well be on time for people with two small children.

Too quiet for anyone to hear Alex said “If only we had been so lucky.” 

“Very sorry Gran, you know how traffic is in the city. Good to see you.”

“Why yes, my dear boy, I do know how traffic is, since I live here. Honestly, I don’t have the faintest idea why you absolutely refuse to move from America.”

“Our work Gran, you know this.”

“Hello, Mary, how nice to see you.” Alex says trying his best not to sound sarcastic.

“Alexzander, charmed I’m sure.” 

“Well let’s see these children then,” Alex stiffened at this, he didn’t like how she said that, these children, as if they found them randomly at a bowling alley and decided they’d bring them home. As if Artie wasn’t Henry’s biological son, as if Eleanor hasn’t been living with them since she was an infant, her adoption finalized 2 months ago. 

Artie steps forward out of the comfortable circle of his family. _Confidence_ , he thinks holding out his hand saying “Hello, I’m Arthur, but I go by Artie, and there that’s my sister Eleanor we call her Ellie though. Very nice to meet you.” His dads recognize that he’s using his school presentation voice.

“Hello, Arthur,” she says taking his hand, “I suppose I am your great grandmother, you may call me Great Grandmother.”

“May I pet your dog, Great Grandmother? I love dogs.” Artie asks.

“No, Warren doesn’t like to be touched and he doesn’t like children.” She says still stroking the dogs fur. Artie takes two large steps back.

“Well it’s great that you brought him to meet our children then.” Alex says, for only Henry to hear, who snorts but flicks his knuckles.

“So, tell me,” the Queen says looking at Alex and Henry “How has it been raising children just the two of you?” She asks and Alex is already suspicious.

“Just the two of us? It’s probably just the same as any other two parent household. Except, I suppose, for the housekeepers and nannies.” 

“Without a mother though, Henry! What of that? You and Alexzander simply cannot sufficiently replace the love of a mother!”

At this several things happened at once:

Alex let out a frustrated groan saying “For Christ’s sakes not this again!”. Henry put his hand out to silence him his face all angry, hard lines. And Artie? Artie simply said:

“I know what you mean Great Grandmother.” The silence that followed was the worst kind, the kind of silence that can only come from multiple hearts breaking all at once. The Queen herself even had the decency to look mildly shocked.“Sometimes I think about what it would be like to have a mother and I feel like I’m missing out somehow, untilI realize that I have so many mothers already.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s true. I have my best mate’s Grandma who is always feeding me bites of homemade injera with her bare hands. Aunt Martha who fills my pockets with biscuits every time I see her, and Nan who’s always calling me things like Dear or Darling and sometimes when it’s just her and I she calls me Noodle. I have Auntie June who gave me this camera because I was frightened,” he says picking it up and snapping a quick picture of the Queen.

“I have Aunt Bea who taught me to play guitarfor the school talent show and Grammy who is always pulling my head into her lap and combing my hair. Plus, Nora, and the Nannies, and every girl teacher I’ve ever had,” He says taking a photo of the ornate rug they’re standing on. “So, you see Great Grandmother,even if Papa and Dad weren’t doing just fine without a mother around, I have more mothers than anyone should be allowed. I actually could use few more dads, just to make things more even, to be honest.”

“Oh Art,” Henry says hand to his heart staring proudly at Artie, as Alex takes in the unreadable look on the Queen’s face and pulls his son back into his space, palm resting protectively on the boys chest.

“Be that as it may young man,” the Queen says breaking her silence “That outburst of yours clearly proves how badly you do, indeed, need a proper mother.”

“Okay, no. Nope. Tapping my nose, Henry! Tapping my fucking nose!” Alex says tapping his nose roughly.

Artie for his part seemed to be in a state of shock, he had only meant to help. To try to make his great Gran see that he was ok, that his dads were doing a good job, that she didn’t need to worry about him or Ellie, but he seems to have made things worse without even trying.

“My goodness Henry is he quite alright?” The Queen asked.

At this something inside Henry seemed to come alive and slip away at the same time. He shakes his head and laughs mirthlessly giving Alex an abrupt smacking kiss to his cheek “No, I really don’t think he is, because he just watched our beautiful, smart, sensitive son lay his heart out for you and then you just...you just cut him down, Gran. Just like you have done to me most of my life. So We’re leaving. I will see you at Easter, but I think I’ll leave the rest of them out of it if you don’t mind.”

And with that they left swiftly and we’re back in the town car faster than you could say God save the Queen.

It was quiet for a bit before Artie said chin wobbling, eyes wet “I’m so sorry Daddy, I’m so sorry. Everyone’s upset” He turns to wrap his arms around Henry squeezing him tight.

It was Alex who answered this “Art no ones upset with you though, you know that don’t you? You did exactly as Dad said: you were polite, you were kind, you took no shit, and best of all you didn’t shrink. Not even for a Queen.”

“God, Artie we’re so bloody proud of you.”

“I love you, guys,” Artie said eyes darting between the two, he reached out to hold Ellie’s hand.

“We love you too bud. How about we call Aunt Bea and Nan and see if we can get them to come out with us for pizza and ice cream?” Alex suggests.

“That sounds like a splendid idea! What do you say Artie, shall we call them?” Henry asks.

“Yes, Please!” He says wiping his eyes and bouncing in his seat slightly. 

That night, a night which started out so horribly, ended up being one if they they’ve ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about doing a redemption arc  
> for the Queen but than I decided Alex needed to say “Tapping my fucking nose!” instead.


End file.
